Marriage (Skyrim)
Marriage is a newly introduced element in The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. After obtaining the Amulet of Mara, a player has the option to engage in either a heterosexual or homosexual marriage with various NPCs.http://www.eurogamer.net/articles/2011-08-25-same-sex-marriage-in-skyrim Those that can be married generally require that a specific task be completed beforehand. Whether you marry a merchant or not, you can purchase and sell items from them and also collect a daily portion of their profits from their "work". The profit does NOT depend on who the player's spouse is, it is always 100 gold per every in-game 24 hours with the max they will give you at one time being 2200. Marrying To be able to marry, the player must speak with Maramal in the Temple of Mara within the town of Riften. The player may then propose, complete any tasks given by their new fiancé, and follow through with the ceremony. Obtaining the Amulet of Mara * Buy the Amulet of Mara from Maramal for 200 gold coins. He can be found at the Bee and Barb or the Temple of Mara in Riften. * Can be found as random loot. * During the questline given to you by Dinya Balu. * In the final Dark Brotherhood quest. A guard close to the quarters of the emperor will have an amulet. * At Reachcliff Cave there is a chance for it to be found in the chest of the final room. If you obtain the amulet without talking to Maramal, you must still discuss marriage with him before you can propose. Proposing New dialogue is unlocked with certain NPCs if the player is both wearing the Amulet of Mara and has met the requirement relating to them (usually this means doing a quest, but with NPCs like Aela the Huntress you are required to complete a series of quests). You can now express the player's wish to marry him or her. Once that is done the player can speak to Maramal at the Temple of Mara about arranging the wedding. Wedding Ceremony The time to start a ceremony takes approximately 24 hours. It will occur between dawn and dusk (6:00am-6:00pm). During the ceremony the player has one last chance to affirm the marriage before the ceremony proceeds. NPCs for whom the player has previously completed quests may appear at the wedding ceremony as guests. If you miss your Wedding Ceremony you can approach your intended wife or husband and ask for another chance. Then you can approach Maramal the next day and he will agree to host another ceremony and you may try again. Married Life After the Marriage, the player's partner will ask where the player wants to live and the player will have the choice of living with their new spouse or in a house owned by the player, if applicable. The behavior of the spouse changes from the single character once married. Tone of voice changes, behavior changes; where you might marry Aela for her individuality and strength that disappears upon marriage. If the player's spouse relocates to a different City from where they originated, to live in one of the player's houses, they may indicate that they wish to become a shopowner to keep occupied while the player is adventuring. If the player wishes to relocate the spouse to a different home (either another one of the player's houses or the spouse's own original home), this can be done so at any time via a dialogue option. Once a day, the player can ask their spouse to cook something for them. They will make a Homemade Meal that increases the regeneration of magicka, health, and stamina. If the player sleeps in the house with their spouse, they receive a temporary bonus called, Lover's Comfort that boosts the rate of skill-learning by 15% for 8 hours. However, you will not obtain this bonus if you are a Werewolf. (Note: Because they act as vendors, you can buy and sell items from a spouse. However, if you ask them to follow you, they will only sell you items from their inventory until you part ways.) Potential spouses This is a non-exhaustive list. Females *Aela the Huntress - Nord, Companion, Jorrvaskr, Whiterun. **Requirement: Completion of The Companion's story arc with Glory of the Dead. *Aeri - Nord, Lumberjack, Anga's Mill, The Pale. **Requirement: Work for her by chopping firewood. *Anwen - Redguard, Priestess, Temple of Dibella, Markarth. **Requirement: Complete Temple Quest: The Heart of Dibella *Avrusa Sarethi - Dark Elf, Farmer, Sarethi Farm, The Rift. *Borghak the Steel Heart - Orc, Warrior, Mor Khazgur, The Reach. **Requirement: Pay her dowry or convince her to leave her home. *Brelyna Maryon - Dark Elf, Student, College of Winterhold, Winterhold. *Camilla Valerius - Imperial, Merchant, Riverwood Trader, Riverwood. **Requirement: Completion of The Golden Claw. *Dravynea the Stoneweaver - Dark Elf, Mage, Kyne's Grove, Eastmarch. *Ghorza gra-Bagol - Orc, Blacksmith, Blacksmith Shed, Markarth. *Gilfre - Imperial, Miller, Mixwater Mill, Eastmarch. *Grelka - Nord, Merchant, open market, Riften. *Iona - Nord, Housecarl, Honeyside, Riften. **Requirement: Become Thane of The Rift. *Jenassa - Dark Elf, Hireling, Drunken Huntsman, Whiterun. **Requirement: Hire her. *Jordis the Sword-Maiden - Nord, Housecarl, Proudspire Manor , Solitude. **Requirement: Become Thane of Solitude. *Lami - Nord, alchemist in Morthal. **Requirement: Quest Song of the Alchemist. *Mjoll the Lioness - Nord, Adventurer, Riften. **Requirement: Retrieve her sword, Grimsever, from the dwemer ruins of Mzinchaleft. *Muiri - Breton, Alchemist, The Hag’s Cure, Markarth. **Requirement: Completion of Mourning Never Comes. *Njada Stone-Arm - Nord, Companion, Jorrvaskr, Whiterun. **Requirement: Completion of The Companion's story arc with Glory of the Dead. *Orla - Nord, Priestess, Temple of Dibella , Markarth. **Requirement: Complete Temple Quest: The Heart of Dibella. *Ria - Imperial, Companion, Jorrvaskr, Whiterun. **Requirement: Completion of The Companion's story arc with Glory of the Dead. *Senna - Imperial, Priestess, Temple of Dibella , Markarth. **Requirement: Completion of The Heart of Dibella. *Shahvee - Argonian, Dockworker, Argonian Assemblage, Windhelm. **Requirement: After you exit the cave from Helgen, quickly make you way to Riften without accepting any quests and purchase Amulet of Mara from Maramal in the Bee and Barb then go to the dock in Windhelm and speak with her with the amulet on. **She may be married by recovering the Amulet of Zenithar and returning it to her. Please note that she may be killed in the quest Blood on the Ice, so it is suggested that you attempt to marry her before starting this quest, or proceed with caution saving often. *Sylgja - Nord, Miner, Shor’s Stone, The Rift. **Requirement: Deliver her satchel to her father in Darkwater Crossing, then return his satchel to her. *Temba Wide-Arm - Nord, Miller, Ivarstead, The Rift. **Requirement: Bring her 10 bear pelts. *Uthgerd the Unbroken - Nord, found in her house, in Whiterun. **Requirement: Best her in a brawl battle. *Viola Giordano - Imperial, Busybody, Candlehearth Hall, Windhelm. **Requirement: Start Revyn Sadri 's favor, but then rat him out to Viola. *Ysolda - Nord, Citizen, open market, Whiterun. **Requirement: Give her a Mammoth Tusk. Males *Ainethach - Breton, Mine Owner, Karthwasten, The Reach. *Angrenor Once-Honored - Nord, Beggar, Candelhearth Hall, Windhelm. **Requirement: Take pity and give the beggar a gold piece. *Argis the Bulwark - Nord, Housecarl, Vlindrel Hall , Markarth. **Requirement: Becoming Thane of Markarth. *Athis - Dark Elf, Companion, Jorrvaskr Living Quarters, Whiterun. **Requirement: Completion of The Companion's story arc with Glory of the Dead. *Balimund - Nord, Blacksmith, The Scorched Hammer, Riften. *Belrand - Nord, Hireling, The Winking Skeever, Solitude. **Requirement: Hire him. *Benor - Nord, Warrior, Morthal. **Requirement: Challenge him to a brawl and win. *Calder - Nord, Housecarl, Hjerim, Windhelm. **Requirement: Become Thane of Eastmarch. *Cosnach - Breton, Drunk/Porter, Silver-Blood Inn, Markarth. **Requirement: Challenge him to a brawl and win. *Derkeethus - Argonian, Fisherman, Darkwater Crossing, Eastmarch. **Requirement: Find and rescue him. * *Farkas - Nord, Companion, Jorrvaskr, Whiterun. (Vilkas' Twin) **Requirement: Completion of The Companion's story arc with Glory of the Dead. *Filnjar - Nord, Blacksmith, Shor's Stone, The Rift. **Requirement: Complete Quest, Mine or Yours *Gat gro-Shargakh - Orc, Miner, Left Hand Mine / Kolskeggr Mine , The Reach. **Requirement: Complete favor to Pavo Attius to liberate Kolskeggr Mine. *Ghorbash the Iron Hand - Orc, Warrior, Burguk's Longhouse, Dushnikh Yal , The Reach. *Marcurio - Imperial, Hireling, Bee and Barb , Riften. **Requirement: Hire him. *Moth gro-Bagol - Orc, Blacksmith, Understone Keep , Markarth. *Octieve San - Breton, Citizen, Solitude. *Omluag - Breton, Miner, Markath Smelter, Markarth. *Onmund - Nord, Student, The Hall of Attainment, College of Winterhold. *Pavo Attius - Imperial, Miner, Left Hand Mine / Kolskeggr Mine, The Reach. **Requirement: Complete his favor to liberate Kolskeggre Mine. *Perth - Breton, Miner, Soljund's Sinkhole, The Reach. *Quintus Navale - Imperial, Alchemist, The White Phial , Windhelm. **Requirement: Complete Quest, Repairing the Phial *Revyn Sadri - Dark Elf, Merchant, Sadri's Used Wares, Windhelm. *Roggi Knot-Beard - Nord, Miner, Steamscorch Mine , Kynesgrove , Eastmarch. *Romlyn Dreth - Dark Elf, Meadery Worker, Black-Briar Meadery, Riften. *Scouts-Many-Marshes - Argonian, Dockworker, Argonian Assemblage , in Windhelm. *Sondas Drenim - Dark Elf, Miner, Goldenrock Mine , Darkwater Crossing , Eastmarch. *Sorex Vinius - Imperial, Assistant Innkeeper, Winking Skeever, Solitude. *Stenvar - Nord, Hireling, Candlehearth Hall, Windhelm. **Requirement: Hire him. *Torvar - Nord, Companion, Jorrvaskr , Whiterun. **Requirement: Completion of The Companion's story arc with Glory of the Dead. *Vilkas - Nord, Companion, Jorrvaskr , Whiterun. (Farkas' Twin) **Requirement: Completion of The Companion's story arc with Glory of the Dead. *Vorstag - Nord, Hireling, Silver-Blood Inn, Markarth. *Wilhelm - Nord, Innkeeper, Vilemyr Inn , Ivarstead, The Rift. **Requirement: Complete Dungeon Quest, Wilhelm's Specter. 'Forcing NPC Marriage' Players can force the marriage dialog option to appear on NPCs by opening the console, targeting the desired NPC, and typing the command "addfac 19809 1". This could possibly cause issues with NPCs who were not originally intended to have this option. Also, you need to type the command "setrelationshiprank player 4" after adding the marriage faction. This works on those NPCs you tried the addfac code by itself and didn't work. Divorce Since divorce is not actually an option in Skyrim, you can do the following if you are not happy with your choice of marriage. (PC) *Kill your spouse (better if you do it while staying in your house, to avoid bounty) *Enter console command Setstage RelationshipMarriage 10 *Use console commands resurrect on your ex-spouse (and eventually use command setrelationshiprank player 4 on him/her to keep the relationship status obtained with the npc related quests) You DON'T need to drop or sell your old Amulet of Mara. But remember to wear it while looking for a new partner. Bugs *A bug would occur during the wedding ceremony at the Temple of Mara. After Maramal pronounces the player and the player's NPC of choice married, the NPC may start walking toward the temple's exit before Maramal is done speaking and player can move. If the NPC leaves the temple before the player can speak to them about where they will live, then the NPC will disappear. They will reappear if they are part of a quest, like Ysolda in "A Night to Remember". However, after you say "I do" if you exit the speech and click on your spouse fast enough before they walk out the door, they will not disappear. If you fail to do so, try going to a bed, sleep for a few days and then head back to the temple. After a couple of days, they will go back to the temple. If they still haven't shown up, wait about 4 hours and they will eventually pop up. Even if you tell them to move into your house they may or may not actually be there. They will be at their previous house instead. Another way to deal with this is to simply leave and go about your business for a few days, then return to the Temple of Mara. Your spouse should be inside and once you ask them where you want to live, everything will go back to normal. ( Fixed in V 1.2 Patch ) *Note on the above message, the NPC may leave the temple but it is possible that, if you leave the temple as soon as you can, you can catch up to your spouse and initiate the conversation on where to live. You can then fast travel to your house and your spouse should be there. If they are not there simply go somewhere else for a while or wait there and they should show up eventually. *Maramal might not sell you the Amulet of Mara. *A bug can occur in which a scripted NPC interrupts the wedding if you choose to wait overnight in the Temple of Mara. For example: the priestess of Azura might make you miss your wedding if you recently complete the Azura's Star quest. What results is that you miss your wedding, but still have the option to make it up to the other person. *A bug can occur if you kill your spouse. Even if you continue to wear the Amulet of Mara, you may not be able to marry again. *If you have killed one of your followers, they will spawn at the ceremony and you will fail the marriage. You have the option of asking the intended spouse for another try at marriage afterwards. First get rid of the dead follower by dragging him to the basement or to the bedroom of Maramal. Otherwise the marriage will fail again. ( Fixed in V 1.2 Patch ) *Some users playing as a male character may experience Vilkas chasing after them in Jorrvaskr trying to marry them, with his weapon drawn, and no actual action done by the player. *Some people you marry (such as Aela the Huntress) have no voice acting recorded for when you ask to browse their merchandise, the subtitle will appear on screen and their lips still move but nothing will be heard. *If you take Aela the Huntress out to get married while on the quest to recover the hirccine totem, she will continue to follow you but if you fast travel anywhere she will dissappear and that quest will not be able to be completed (since you have to find the totem together). Notes *It is not possible to marry a Khajiit or Bosmer. *Despite being listed in the Official Strategy guide, it is indeed NOT possible to marry Lydia unless console commands are used. This is most likely an error by the author of the guide, since there seems to be no possible way to marry her on any console versions of the game. *All of the companions at Jorrvaskr with the exception of Skjor, Kodlak, Eorlund and Vignar are possible candidates for marriage. References Category:Gameplay Category:Skyrim: Characters Category:Gameplay Category:Skyrim: Marriage Category:Culture of Skyrim